


There For You

by sprinter



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Amnesia, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fanfic, Gay, Husbands, Love, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinter/pseuds/sprinter
Summary: When Park Chanyeol wakes up, his memory is gone. He does not know his own name, or his age, and most of all, he definitely does not know the man who calls him "husband."--This is a chanbaek fanfiction where Chanyeol has amnesia and Baekhyun struggles to help him remember who he was and how they fell in love.





	1. 1

Disoriented.

Disoriented is the only way I can describe how I feel right now. My head was pounding and my body felt heavy with pressure. I tried opening my eyes and immediately winced, shutting them close again. 

I tried lifting my arm and found that it wouldn't budge, as if something were holding it down. 

Opening my eyes again, slowly this time, I realized I was on a bed and the pressure on my arm was due to a head sleeping on it.

Wait what?

I looked down and saw that he also had his legs intertwined with mine and that he was absolutely naked.

I let out a terrified scream and pushed him off the bed. 

"Ouch Chanyeol! What the heck was that for?" he said, still on the floor.

"Chanyeol?" Was he speaking to me? What was a chanyeol?

"Yes you. Who else?" The man was now standing and I looked away from his body.

I was about to tell him that wasn't my name but the words died in my mouth. I didn't know what my name was.

"Is that really my name?" I asked. 

The man blinked at me before scoffing and turning away. Again, I looked away from his back view. 

"You're not funny Yeol. My bum is still sore from last night, so you're a jerk for pushing me off the bed."

My mouth felt like I had cotton stuffed in it. What was this guy talking about? Who was he?

"Uh look I'm sorry but, who are you? And where am I?" I asked. 

He turned back around and stared at me with an offended look.

"Cut it out Yeol, I'm serious."

Great, I thought, couldn't he see I was serious? I was starting to feel nervous, because he was staring at me as if I was supposed to know who he was but I was drawing blanks the longer I stared at him.

He was pretty short, with dark eyes and light brown hair, but he didn't look familiar at all.

Wait, what do I look like?

"I don't know anything. You keep calling me Chanyeol but I don't know if that's my name and I really don't know who you are either." I said, in hopes that he would realize I was being very serious. 

He scoffed again before bending down and grabbing an underwear -ew- and putting them on.

"This is another one of your games isn't it? Okay I'll play along, even though it is really dumb." He said before clearing and continuing, "Hello Chanyeol, I am Park Baekhyun, your husband of almost two years now, and you are in our shared room, inside our little apartment we live in." He then pointed at a picture frame I failed to notice earlier.

I felt sick to my stomach. 

There in that frame, were two men smiling as if they were the happiest men on earth, and next to it was was another picture of this Baekhyun kissing the cheek of the same guy from the picture before. 

I ran to the other side of the room, where a mirror was hanged, and looked at my reflection. 

The blood drained from my face. 

The man staring back at me in the mirror was the same man in the pictures. The same large ears and wide eyes. Then that means the other man in the photo was me, and Baekhyun was my husband according to him.

What the hell was going on? This had to be some sick nightmare, that was the only logical explanation. How can I have been married and not know anything about it? And to another man especially? There was no way.

I turned to Baekhyun, who was now staring at me in concern. 

"Yeol are you okay babe?" He asked. 

I tried to answer that no, I wasn't okay, but the room started to spin around and I found I could no longer think properly. 

Disoriented. 

Disoriented was the only thing I felt before the world slipped away.

\--

When I woke up, I recognized I was in a hospital. 

"-just don't understand! He was fine last night!" I lifted my head and saw that Baekhyun was the one yelling. 

So it wasn't a dream afterall. 

I let out a groan of pain when I tried to sit up completely, and caught the attention of both Baekhyun and a doctor.

They rushed to me and Baekhyun immediately grabbed my hand before kissing it.

"Oh Yeol I'm so sorry honey that I didn't believe you earlier. When you fainted I got so scared I called 119 to bring you here and-" Baekhyun bursted into tears before he could finish his sentence.

It didn't matter anyways, I stopped paying attention the moment he grabbed my hand. 

On my fourth finger, was a silver band identical to the one Baekhyun was wearing. More proof that we were actually married, though how I didn't notice it before is beyond me.

The doctor cleared her throat and I looked away from the rings to glance at her. She smiled at me, but it looked depressing. 

"Park Chanyeol, I have some standard basic questions to ask you. How old are you?" she asked.

I thought hard, but had no idea.

"He's twenty four," said Baekhyun, who was no longer holding my hand but sitting in a seat looking very tired.

The doctor raised an eyebrow before looking at him.

"Mr. Byun, I understand you're nervous but I can't do my job if you don't let him speak." she told him.

"It's Park." he glared at her.

"Excuse me?" my doctor asked.

"My last name is Park, Byun was my maiden name."

"My apologies." She said before returning her attention to me.

"What year is it?" She now asked me.

I found myself wishing Baekhyun would answer again, because I didn't know the answer. But he didn't speak.

"I don't know." I muttered.

She nodded before writing on her clipboard.

"That's okay. Can you tell me which country you're in?" 

At that I saw a young version of myself in a school uniform, but the memory was gone just as fast. I thought my head was going to kill me.

"England." I said, but I could feel immediately that was wrong.

She continued her writing. 

"How about what you do for a living? Can you tell me that?"

I wished she and her stupid questions would go away.

I don't know. Why couldn't they see that?

"No." I said.

"Okay well It's 2017, the country is South Korea, and your husband informed me you're an at home author. And a successful one at that."

An author? Why would I be something as dumb as that? 

I looked at Baekhyun and immediately wished I hadn't, the look full of hope he had hurting me more than it should.

The doctor's tag read "Dr. Oh" and she was still writing in her clipboard.

"Okay Mr. Park, you've just confirmed my suspicions. Your results show two blood clots in your brain which has interfered with your memories and caused you amnesia. There is no physical harm to your head, which means these blood clots have been growing almost like a tumor for an unknown period of time, which is why you were completely fine last night but clear of memory today. Fortunately, you won't require surgery, unfortunately, I can not tell you when your memory will come back, or if it will come back at all. That's all up to your brain now."

Baekhyun let out a sob and I tried very hard not to look at him. If seeing him so hopeful made me feel bad, I'd hate to see what his crying state would do to me.

I honestly didn't understand what Dr. Oh just explained to me but I did understand that she was saying my memory was gone. And that there could be a chance I might never gain it back. 

I was suddenly wishing I didn't wake up at all today.

When it was obvious Baekhyun was in no state to talk, I decided to ask her the question we were probably both wondering.

"So what now?" 

She sighed, "There's no real reason to keep you here. I suggest you go home and have Mr. Park help you fall into your old schedule. Maybe that will help you remember some things. I do want you back here for a checkup in a month and depending on how you're doing then we'll try therapy. I have to leave now, but I wish you two men a good day."

And with that, Dr. Oh was gone. 

It was silent between us two for a while with the exception of Baekhyun's occasional sobs.

When the silence became too much and I thought I would really go crazy, Baekhyun startled me by inhaling deeply and standing up.

"Okay," he said, "Okay. It's going to be okay Yeol, Don't worry. We're going to go home and things are going to be okay." I could tell he was trying very hard not to cry again. 

Wincing I stood up too. He extended his hand towards me and I hesitated. 

"I'm scared." I admitted, before allowing him to grab my hand. It felt slightly reassuring.

Baekhyun weakly smiled, "Don't worry Yeol, through every step of the way, we'll get through this together. I'm going to be there for you."


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home was uncomfortable. 

It was dark out when we left the hospital and the roads were not crowded but Baekhyun droved slowly and would turn his head to stare at me every five minutes. I kept my head turned to the passenger window and pretended to be staring outside but I could see him out of the corner of my eye opening his mouth to say something but then thinking better of it and closing it again. 

I felt bad knowing that he didn't know what to say to me and I him. I wanted to ask him many questions: How had we met? What about our families? Who proposed to who?, but in that moment I could not bring myself to ask him anything yet. I felt that it would further crush Baekhyun more and worried he would lose control of the car and crash us.

The apartment he said we lived in was a different situation. There were two rooms, but one was our shared bedroom and the other was an office Baekhyun said I used to write my stories. My occupation was something I also wanted to discuss with Baekhyun but the fact that my office had no bed inside of it seemed like a bigger problem to me. 

Baekhyun showed me to the bathroom where he left me alone to wash up after showing me where the towels were located. 

The bathroom was childish, with blue walls and a frog theme. The frogs honestly scared me a bit, they were cartoon and smiling at me and they were everywhere. The rug on the ground had a green frog, the shower curtains were covered in plenty of them, and even the toothbrush holder was a frog. Why I would ever live with a man whose bathroom was decorated with frogs, I had no idea. 

I happened to take a quick glance in the garbage can- which also had frogs decorated on them- and held back a scream. 

A used condom was lying at the top, shamelessly. 

Oh goodness, I thought, fanning out my burning face with my hands.

If that was used, and we were married, then that meant it was probably mine. The thought was enough to make me feel sick.

I took my clothes off quickly and jumped into the tub. 

I came short when I saw that there were three knobs on the wall, and I had no idea how to use them.

Weighing my options, I decided that my pride would suffer, and I would call Baekhyun for help.

"Baek-"

The door opened and Baekhyun was standing inside the bathroom panting.

"Yes?" He asked.

What the hell? Had he been waiting outside the door or something? I didn't even get to finish saying his name.

I stuck my head out from behind the curtain to look at him. "I need help turning on the water."

His face fell in what I thought was disappointment for a confusing moment, before he chuckled softly and nodded his head. He came towards me and grabbed the curtain. 

"Wait!" I yelled in panic. 

“What?” He asked, pulling away.

If he pulled the curtain back, then he would see me bare and undressed, and that was the last thing I wanted. “Can you close your eyes please?”

Baekhyun gaped at me. “You want me to turn on the water, but you want me to do it blind?”

I flushed when hearing him, realising how dumb I sounded. I scooted as far away from the shower head and knobs as possible then wrapped myself up with the curtain. “Okay there. Just don’t look in this direction.” 

He pursed his lips but did just that and turned on the water. “The right is cold water and the left is hot water and you turn those both to the left. The middle one is to turn on the showerhead above and you turn that one right.”

That seemed fairly easy to remember. “Thank you.”

“You know I was reading more about amnesia and it said the reason you don’t forget things like how to write and read and objects is because those are facts and stored in a different part of your brain.” Baekhyun said. 

I stared at him.

“I probably said that wrong, cause I didn’t remember the big fancy medical terms.” He continued.

Did this guy not realize I was na ked behind this curtain? 

“Um.” small talk was definitely not something I wanted to make at that moment.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in realization. “Crap! I’m so sorry, I’m just so used to us showering togeth- I mean nevermind I’m sorry I’ll leave now.”

He turned and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Okay..

After my shower I saw two toothbrushes one labeled B and the other C. Grabbing the C one and praying to the heavens that it was mine, I brushed my teeth then headed out of the bathroom. I found Baekhyun in the living room, putting a blanket on the sofa.

He didn’t notice me enter, and I contemplated just going past him unnoticed straight to the room where he told me I would be sleeping in but thought better of it. This man was supposed to be my husband, and the doctor recommended going back into my old schedule. That involved speaking with him. 

“Frogs?” I asked, a perfect icebreaker.

Baekhyun jumped and turned to me. “Actually you decorated the bathroom, I only got to choose the blue walls.” 

“Why would I choose frogs? Those were creepy.” There was no way.

Baekhyun laughed, but it was tight and forced. “They’re sort of how we really met. I was against the idea at first, believing that it was creepy, but you insisted. I grew to really love it.”

Okay I needed to change the topic quick, I was not ready to discuss the story of how we met. 

“You said I was a writer. What do you work as?” I asked.

Baekhyun sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him, and I reluctantly sat next to him.

“I’m a social worker.” He said slowly. I was drawing a blank at that. 

“You’re a what?” 

“A social worker. Um they’re people who help the conditions of those in need. Except I help children up to 18 only. There’s actually a story behind my job but not yet I guess.” Baekhyun said.

He suddenly looked tired, as if saying that to me drained his energy. Great, another topic that had a story we both we weren’t ready to dive into. 

Still, I had to try something else. “What do I write?”   
Baekhyun smiled at this, “You do all kinds of things really, you have some really successful children stories. And you’re the author of some boy love manga-”

“I what?” I interrupted. 

“And you’re currently working on a mystery novel though I imagine you’ll have to call your editor and tell them the release date will have to be cancelled. Wait you don’t know what i’m talking about that’s right. Don’t worry about that I’ll do it.” Baekhyun said, as if he didn’t just tell me I wrote gay manga as a job.

I decided to give up speaking with him for the night. “I’m pretty tired Baekhyun so i’ll retire to bed.”

I rushed out of the living room and into the bedroom before closing the door behind me. Talking with him just felt wrong. I still can’t believe we’re married.

I turned off the light and climbed into bed, praying that tomorrow I would wake up with my memory intact.

As I was drifting off to sleep I extended my arms across the bed and touched something slimy.

Wrinkling my nose, I turned on the lamp on the the table next to me to get a better look.

There in my hands, was another used condom. Which was on the bed I was sleeping on. That Baekhyun and I used to share. 

This time, I did not hold back my scream.


End file.
